Natsu El Caballero Legendario
by DragoNightRed
Summary: Esto comienza despues de lo de tártaros todos olvidan. natsu hasta happy , harto de eso se va un año del gremio a entrañar y en uno de sus entrenamientos encuentra la armaduras legendarias


Estamos en magnolia, en el gremio, cola de hada, vemos una película en esta persona no es más ni menos que natsu que esta triste por que, fácil desde que paso lo de tártaros donde el mago de hielo gris le dijo que el venció al maestro de tártaros solo, todos lo empezo a alabar olvidado que el dragón Slayer también peleo, todos lo fueron olvidando y si el hablaba fueron cortantes y contestaban enojados, solo algunos lo hicieron que seria lucía, juvia, wendy, gallel, el maestro makarov, gildarts y hasta laxus, lo que más le dolió es que happy se aiga ido a vivir con gray. Después de que ella se hizo novia de grises y lo alaba como toda una fangirl (en una aldea ninja una pelirosada estornudo xD) en estos momentos natsu esta hablando con el maestro.

Makarov: estas seguro de hacer esto hijo? - pregunto a natsu

Natsu: si abuelo, pero no te preocupes por volver en un año, si me disculpas por la despedida de los demás, dijo para salir de la oficina

Cuando los niños estaban en la misma situación que antes, cuando los llamaban a la primera vez que hablaban, los llamaban a la vez.

Lucy: pero por qué natsu, si por los gremios se cambia por el intentado evita que se valla

Juvia: lucy-san tiene razon, juvia no quiere que natsu-san se valla, natsu-san es la única que motiva a juvia a seguir luchando - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Gallel: creo que sabe lo que hacer salamandra, cuando vuelvas a paramajarse

Wendy: que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que vallas natsu-nii solo le pido que se cuide por favor - la pidió a su figura de hermano mayor

Natsu: no se puede volver a subir para poder cerrar todos los videos, no hay nada nuevo para mí que sea importante para mí. en el bosque, Wendy no me preocupa que tú también tengas la oportunidad de que tu casa sea tan pequeña y galera cuando te regrese te ganare.

Cuando terminemos diciendo que no hay una sonrisa que no se puede hacer, que se haya tomado entre dos, que se haya tomado en serio y que se haya tomado en serio, las cosas se hayan llevado a cabo a un nuevo hogar, cuando llegaron a la casa se asombraron de cómo había cambiado.

( . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2Feyecatcher%2F590590% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com .mx% 2FDetalles% y docid = esdVTFS5icjz-M & tbnid = KBJAN4Li0L07eM% 3A & vet = 1 & w = 590 & h = 393 & fuente = sh% 2Fx% 2Fim)

Cuando salieron. de su asombro entraron para dejar sus cosas, para cenar y irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente seria el día del viaje de un año. Ala mañana siguiente se levantará temprano y se levantará con su casa sin antes dejar una carta despidiéndose y prometiéndose volver.

1 año después. (Vuala como pasa el tiempo xD)

El año había pasado, todos lo que apreciaban a natsu lo que esperaban, los del gremio no se olvidaron de la falta de natsu, al igual que no cambiaron en nada, algunos sucesos fueron grises se volvió un mago de clase-S y se volvió más arrogante, al igual que Romeo que al juntarse tanto con. gris se volvió arrogante y creía que por eso Wendy le aria caso, en una ocasión donde la intención fue a la fuerza y solo recibió un rugido de dragón de parte de ella.

En el gremio esta como siempre con alboroto, gris presumiendo con "venció" al maestro de tartaros, el maestro está en la barra al lado de lucy, juvia y wendy por el maestro le llego una carta de natsu que llegaría hoy, todos seguían en lo tuyo cuando se abrió la puerta del gremio dejando ver a joven (les dejo la imagen de cómo se ve soja malo describiendo).

( /images/Kc5qLM)

Alado del joven venían dos animales uno de color azul (imaginense un glacen) y el otro el color rosa con listones a un lado de si cabeza (silveon).

Nadie sabia quien era el maestro pensó que era natsu, pero el joven era pelinegro, todos estaban en silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

Erza: quien eres y que quieres en el gremio- hablo tiranía mientras se levantaba

El joven ignoro a erza y se encamina hacia el maestro y compañía y antes de hablar el maestro pregunto

Makarov: que necesitas joven? - pregunto con una idea de la era

Natsu: he vuelto como lo prometido abuelo, he visto que se han vuelto muy bellas luce, juvia y wendy han respondido natsu quitándose su mascara cuando su pelo volvió a la normalidad.

Ju / lu / wen: natsuuuuu-sama / nii ! - dijieron las tres para lanzarse a abrazalo.


End file.
